


He's the It Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot, Plot Twists, hurt!Kuroko, later fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami abandons Kuroko to go to back to America and fulfill his dreams in the NBA's. Kuroko, after having his heart ripped out and stepped on, is broken mentally and pickpockets to pay his very low rent in the ghetto where he lives. After two years of living by himself in mental deterioration, Kuroko feels a deja-vu he's never felt before and is dragged to a paradise, or is what he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, so hello~ welcome to this fic!!! So, this started out as a normal angsty fic, but I would like to change some stuff up! There will be lots of mental issues going on within this fic, and I will be very precise with the warnings when each chapter comes out. If you've never read/seen Tokyo Ghoul, I will try my absolute best to bring this intricate world to life in this fic so please try and read along! :) I've decided to keep this an only Kurokaga fic for specific reasons(as I love them to death) but there may be some past Aokuro and KiKuro. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The frosty wind prickled against Kuroko's skin on the frozen walk back to his house. The night sky was empty and cloudless, only the sickly moon hung dry in the dark sky. Blue hair shone silver in the pale moonlight.

"Excuse me." Kuroko spoke, as he bumped into a man premeditatedly. His small, pale hands reached into the man's coat as he picked up a leather wallet. The man apologized ironically, then continued on his way. Silver tuffs of hair continued down the dark backstreet. Kuroko turned a corner as the man stopped in the street and patted down his pockets maniacally, looking for something already taken.

The nineteen year old opened the wallet and found four hundred bills and change. 'Good. That covers rent and food.' Kuroko thought to himself as he closed up the wallet and walked to his apartment.

Ten minutes later, Kuroko arrived at the ghetto, his neighbourhood. The small man opened the apartment door then unlocked the interior door into the lobby. A few delinquents stood  inside of the door, and Kuroko prayed to God he could just slip by them. He was terribly wrong.

"Hey, mister." One of them spoke, as they rested a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko slapped the hand away with defiance.

"Don't touch me." Kuroko spoke blankly, as he turned around to leave another one spoke up.

"I've never seen you around here mister, you’ve got balls for a small one" he grabbed Kuroko's arm, halting the bluenette in his tracks, "can you lend us high school students some money...? Not for drugs or babes, but for books n'shit." The other four laughed as Kuroko jerked his arm away from the boy.

"No, I have no mone--" Kurko was flung to the wall, his vision going blurry as he slumped to the floor. Everything spun around him, Kuroko’s vision was almost fading.

“I have no money, so let me leave.” Kuroko slowly got back onto his feet, and he felt a wet spot on the back of his head--blood.

"What was that?" The boys cackled, and the other one picked Kuroko up by the hair and smashed his head against the wall again. "Let me ask again, mister." He punched Kurko in the stomach, conjuring blood to bubble at his pale lips. "Do you have any money you can share with us?"

Kuroko remained silent, evading the situation and entered his own thoughts, like he always did. He slumped back down to the ground.

: : :

_"I don't think you understand, Kuroko..." Kagami nervously fiddled with the hem of his basketball sweater._

__

_"I do understand, Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked up to his light and gave a small smile. "And I say yes."_

__

_"S-So you'll really go out with me?"_

__

_"Yes." Kagami's face matched the colour on his face, perfect Crimson._

__

_"W-wow. Okay. I've never been in this sort of situation but can I ki-" Kuroko pulled Kagami's face down to his level and closed his eyes, then lightly kissed Kagami on the lips._

__

_They both fell down with embarrassment._

__

_"Jesus, Kuroko. Give me some warning!" Kagami curled into a ball at the floor of his apartment, and hid his major blush from the equally flustered boy._

__

_"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun." Kuroko responded with an unusual strain on his voice. "It seems I'm as flustered as you are."_

__

_Kagami was intrigued at this new development and took his arms out of his face. "This I've gotta see." Kagami spoke comedically. "Come here~"_

__

_"No." Kuroko turned and hid underneath blankets. "I'm not acting myself right now, so please just leave it alon-" The blankets flew off._

__

_"Oh my god." Kuroko's face was bright red, a wide smiled graced his features as tears slipped down his grateful face. "W-W-Why are you crying?! Are you okay? Did I hurt you somehow? Do you not want to go out with me? It's okay if you don't want to... It's okay please don't cry." Kagami blabbed on when Kuroko kissed him quickly again, which shut him up._

__

_"Ku-ro-ko! Why'd you do that again." The red head whined, then hid his face in his arms again._

__

_"I did it because you were fretting about me when you shouldn’t. They were happy tears, idiot.” Kagami heard muffled from outside his cocoon._

__

_“Are you sure?” Kagami peeked one eye out, and Kuroko gave another small smile._

__

_“Yes.” Kuroko held his arms open to comfort his new boyfriend, as the redhead practically tackled the smaller one to the ground with a fierce embrace. Kuroko felt the weight of Kagami’s head on his chest, as they laid on the floor Kuroko felt truly happy._

__

_“Kagami-kun?”_

__

_“Yeah?”_

__

_“Will you promise to never leave me?” Kuroko asked abruptly, out of character, as he ran his hands through the back of Kagami’s hair._

__

_“Of course I will, Kuroko. I love you.” Kagami wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller’s waist as he rested his chin on Kuroko’s chest to look the bluenette in the eye. “I promise I’ll never leave you.”_

__

: : :

Kuroko woke up, his bloodied face plastered to the concrete floor. His blurry senses made out distinct aspects of his apartment lobby, the beaten up vending machine that stood wearily in the far corner of grey walls, the rough texture of the floor and the vandalized couches beside the smashed vending machine. Kuroko tried to move, but a shot of pain radiated from all of his muscles.

All he wanted was to see Kagami again, but he knew well that Kagami would never want to see his face ever again.

Kuroko heaved himself onto his butt, then used the wall to heave himself, slowly, onto his feet; he stepped around his own little pool of blood and ignored his wounds for the time being.

The elevator smelled of rotten tomatoes and blueberries. Kuroko choked out a laugh, ‘rotten blueberries and tomatoes?’ He limped to his apartment, past the torn carpets and defaced walls. Once he was in, he didn’t stepped past the mat as he dragged his muddy shoes along the carpet and threw himself in front of the television. Once the pain washed over he manually turned the box TV on and changed the channels with the buttons underneath the screen to the NBA’s.

“He’s on.” Kuroko croaked, a smile widening on his face--pushing his swollen eye up an inch. On the screen appeared Kagami Taiga, wearing white and red, slam dunking baskets right left and center.

A pale hand rose to the TV screen, smearing blood unconsciously around the player that was thousands of miles away from him. “You didn’t keep your promise, Taiga.”

 


	2. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhh I hate having to write so little for this fic! I have so many ideas, and yet zero time. What are the odds? Anywhoo, Enjoy!

It was raining outside. The first rain this year, actually. Kuroko laid in his bed on Sundays, might as well sleep for the entire day he use to have off, when he attended Seirin. Those memories were so painful for the bluenette, but he couldn’t resist from dwelling in them. The comforter smelled like laundry detergent, and Kuroko was pleased that he afforded some this week or else everything he owned would be dominated by a pungent odor.

: : :

_“... Kagami-kun?” Kuroko looked up from his position from his boyfriend's chest._

__

_“Yeah?” Kagami put down the basketball magazine he was inspecting with interest. “What’s up?”_

__

_“You’re in your third year of highschool, I thought by now you’d know how to do your laundry properly. Especially with new clothing--that sweater was expensive.” Kuroko pinched his nose with distaste, his face remaining poker faced._

__

_“H-Hey… That’s rude.” Kagami blushed and smelled the collar of his blue sweatshirt. “It doesn’t smell that bad, stupid.”_

__

_“You’re checking the wrong areas. After washing, smell the armpits--that’s where we perspire.” Kuroko lifted his own arm for example and pointed directly at his armpit._

__

_“W-Well… nfvfdvkdflmefw,m…”_

__

_“Kagami-kun stop mumbling.”_

__

_“I w-was saying, if we get married you can wash both of our laundries n’stuff. Since you’re moving in next week, why not?” Kagami looked the other way._

 

 

_“I… I really like the idea.”_

: : :

Kuroko still bought the same laundry soap, he still had that beautiful blue, oversized sweater he always wore on Sundays--like he is right now. The new feel of the fabric was long worn out of the blue sweater, from re-washes and re-washes Kuroko never dirtied the beloved article, but adored it. The feeling, in way, felt like Kuroko was cuddling Kagami. If he manipulated his sleeve against his face in the proper manner--it almost felt as if he was reliving that memory.

On the mattress in the corner of the run-down apartment, by the window as little tik-tik-tik’s hit the window and little rivers ran their way down the glass; a loud buzzer sound awoke Kuroko from another dream.

Kuroko bumbled around a moment, trying to haul himself up and put on the closest pair of pants he could find, which were black leggings, Kuroko got to the PA and pressed the button.

“Hello?” Kuroko croaked out, then wiped his eyes quickly to rid himself of puffiness.

“Kurokocchi…?” Dread fell on top of the bluenette.

“What are you doing here, Kise-kun?” Kuroko’s voice was soft, meek even as he tried to stand up straight.

“I wanted to see you, to talk to you actually.” Kise’s voice sounded a lot more determined than Kuroko thought it would be.

Kuroko didn’t say a word, he just pressed the button and allowed the blonde to come in himself. Kise already knew his way up to Kuroko’s appartement.

A knock came at the door five minutes later, and Kuroko unlatched the bolt then turned on his heel towards the fridge.

Then there was silence.

“I-It’s been a while, Kurokocchi.”

“Kurokocchi~” Kuroko shook the memory out of his head and faced Kise head on. “What do you want?”

“I-I’ll get right to the point, then… Kagami-kun is getting married.” Kise spoke softly, as if the volume of his voice would help ease Kuroko into the situation. Kuroko was blank for a moment, he felt the carton of milk slip out of his hands--but he let the carton fall,  a wordless memory filling his senses as he felt weightless bliss.

: : :

_It was summer, a beautiful one at that. The sun streamed down peacefully on top of Kuroko’s face, as he ran his fingers through Kagami’s fine hair. The brunette heard kids playing at the playground in the distance, the bees humming contently at a safe distance as Tetsuya #2 slept soundly beside Tetsuya’s head._

__

_Kuroko could feel the weight of Kagami’s ribs between his hips, Kagami’s face pressed against his chest. The redhead looked up at his lover, then slowly and passionately pressed his lips against pale ones. Kuroko remembered, right then and there, as Kagami slid a silver ring onto his left ring finger--and after Kuroko wiped away the tears of joy, he saw the devotion Kagami had for him, the passion; Kuroko saw in Kagami’s eyes was **promise**._

 


	3. Requiem of a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this risky plot twist.

The city smelled of ash, like it was burning--or smouldering from past news. Kuroko walked down the city street, passing many alley ways and closed stores. He heard yelling and struggling coming from another alleyway. There was four tall men and a pink haired woman, whom was trying to get away.

 

Kuroko strolled down the alleyway purposely bumped into one of the large men. “Oops.” Kuroko mumbled. The men turned around to face Kuroko, and magenta eyes met silver ones. “Tetsu-kun…?”

 

“Get outta here, kid. Can’t you see we’re busy?” One of the men spoke up, and the other cackled. Momoi’s suit was partially ripped, and as the other four just ignored Kuroko and went back to their business a pale hand reached past them and pulled the woman out of huddle. “Leave.” Kuroko said, without caring he glared at all of the men. Momoi ran away without a second thought. At first, they were all angry then one of them looked Kuroko over.

 

“Your kinda pale, aren’t you?” Kuroko felt numb.

 

: : :

 

_“You’re kinda pale, aren’t you?” A man stood underneath a lamp in the way of Kuroko to get home. Kuroko gripped the handle of his Seirin bag, and tried to walk quickly around the man. “I’m talking to you, little boy.” An arm grabbed Kuroko’s bicep and pulled him closer. Kuroko smelt the booze on the man’s breath. The bluenette panicked and thrashed away from the grip, his heel catching a rock on the road pavement and almost toppling over before regaining his footing. He ran over the bridge and almost tumbled down the stairs on the way down._

 

_Kuroko was so close to get away, he passed the convenience store right on his block--his stamina was running out. He tried to yell but his lungs were burning as the man caught him. Kuroko saw his house, the light was on and steam was filtering out of the window._

 

_Kuroko almost made it. The last thing he remembered of that event was the feeling of the promise ring that sat on his left ring finger._

 

_Five days later, he felt something again. Wet spots were falling on his cheek. He saw lights, many lights of white, red and blue. The chains were removed of his wrists and legs. Kuroko couldn’t move, he was numb as his sight never once moved from a spot on the floor. He felt fabric being placed around his shoulders and someone was picking him up, warmly in their arms._

_“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I’m here I’m… Oh god I’m going to KILL that motherfucker, I swear to god. It’s okay, I’m here.” Kuroko finally looked up to red eyes, and dark and light hair._

 

_“Tai...ga?” Kuroko managed a small, pain ridden smiled before he fell asleep. Deep, deep asleep._

 

: : :

 

Kuroko felt warm arms once again, the bluenette didn’t care who they were as they brought memories of his love. His only love. “Taiga…” Bright lights surrounded him.

 

The second time he woke up fully, his lower back and throat were damaged intensely; which brought back nostalgia. The smell. Kuroko’s eyes flew open to an apartment he thought he would never see. “Taiga?!” He stood up quickly, his legs wobbly and weak he almost fell back down. Kuroko stabilized himself and noticed he was wearing a sweater that was baggy on him and felt cold hair grazing his forehead.

 

Kuroko ran to the kitchen where he heard humming, _his_ humming. “Taiga? Are you here?!” Kuroko turned into the kitchen and saw a back. A tall, muscular back that was framed perfectly. Kuroko didn’t believe he was dreaming, his knees fell to the ground as Kuroko began to lean on the doorframe. Kagami turned to him and rushed to Kuroko’s side, like this was normal.

 

“Tetsuya please, I can barely believe you walked over here, since you haven’t walked in such a long time.” Kuroko was still in a dase and felt Kagami’s face, who was startled and looked at Kuroko as the blue-haired let out a gross sob. “????”

 

“Taiga. This dream is so very cruel, so very horrible since I will have to wake up from it.” Kuroko kept feeling the structure of Kagami’s face as Kagami held Kuroko closer.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kagami held Kuroko’s hands and halted them from roaming, then guided them to Kagami’s neck. His pulse was rapid, badum, badum--Taiga was alive. “You’re awake, finally after all of these months. Everyone thought you were going to die, Tetsuya. I thought you were going to…” Kagami swallowed thickly and cupped Kuroko’s face with his hands. “I love you so much, Kagami Tetsuya.” Kuroko thought he was going insane, this couldn’t possibly be happening. Kuroko just sobbed, a bright pink blush spreading over his face.

 

Kuroko accepted his insanity, then.

 

“I love you too, Taiga. I love you so much I’m just so incredibly confused.” Kuroko smiled as Kagami wiped away his tears, a cold object hitting his cheek as he did so.

 

“You’re right, dinner's almost done,” Kagami knelt and picked Kuroko up into his arms, as Kuroko admired the silver ring on his left hand, “so I’ll just put you down here and grab dinner for us. Then we’ll binge watch some TV. How does that sound?” Kagami set Kuroko down on the sofa, then motherly tucked him in some blankets. This is so confusing, Kuroko just smiled and nodded, then watched Kagami disappear in the kitchen.

 

Kuroko looked around. This was Kagami’s old apartment, everything the exact same except the basketball theme. Kuroko couldn’t spot any basketball magazines anywhere in this room. He felt very hungry, and his eyes were aching unusually. Kagami returned with two bowls, both filled to the brim in sort of red soup that smelt amazing. Kagami turned off the lights and passed Kuroko his bowl as Kagami turned the TV on before taking a seat beside his smaller Husband.

 

“This is delicious.” Kuroko ate, and ate a lot then he usually would--this meal he was eating was amazing. The TV turned on to the news station as Kagami smiled and wrapped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder--balancing his bowl on his knee to eat.

 

“Well you haven’t fed in a while, what would you expect.” Kagami chuckled as a rather crazy looking man with Einstein looking hair begun to speak.

 

“Besides water and coffee, a ghoul can only feed on humans and other ghouls. They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce.” The man smiled and looked at the blond sitting beside him then looked at the camera, sticking his tongue out. “The structure of their tongues are also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable”

 

“What type of weird movie is this?” Kuroko looked poker face at his Husband. Kagami laughed with his eyes closed and they both took another bite of the red soup. “Don’t laugh, change the channel this is weird.”

 

“Yeah, well their intel about us is getting a lot more detailed.” Kagami mumbled, and as Kuroko became confused and looked at his love, and when Kagami looked at him straight on his eyes. His eyes.

 

_**His eyes were like a demons.** _


End file.
